A. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to calculators and more particularly to educational calculators which present a problem to be solved without displaying the answer, thus allowing the user to insert a proposed answer, with means in the calculator for indicating whether or not the proposed answer is correct.
B. Description of the Prior Art
Prior educational calculators utilized a problem generator which generates a problem to be solved by the user. The problem is displayed without displaying the answer. The user solves a problem mentally and inserts the proposed answer. The calculator then compares the results arrived at by the calculator with the proposed answer entered by the user and turns on an indicator if the result is correct.
U.S. Pat. Nos. to E. N. Adams, 3,371,321, T. Nakajima, et al., 3,787,988, and Meyer, et al., 3,584,398, are examples of the current state of the art in electronic educational calculators. None of these patents disclose calculators that can be utilized in a competition mode whereby two users can compete with one another for educational purposes.